Codename: Kamikaze
by samthegreat
Summary: After the death of her senshi, haruka leaves tokyo and trains with Dr. J. she is sent to the gundam pilots under the codename: kamikaze to continue her training. can she overcome her grief from the death of the senshi.
1. Default Chapter

Codename: Kamikaze

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a car let alone two fabulous animations such as these. Please don't sue a BROKE, inspiring author!

Oh, yeah. Umm…please vote for who gets to be with Haruka. Don't get me wrong, Michi and Ruka are a great pair but I wanted to show Haruka as more female and desirable. I'm leaning towards Wufei or Trowa, but I am open to suggestions! I'll shut up now and let you read!

"" dialect

''  thoughts

~*~*  transition

~~~  dreams

Haruka Tenoh released a sigh as she looked up at the aircraft carrier before her. It, without a doubt, held five young pilots…she let out another sigh.

"Is there a problem, Tenoh-san?" "Iie,iie. I'm fine," Haruka nonchalantly answered the ageing man at her side. "Dr. J, what's up? Are we going inside or not?" Dr. J flashed her the crooked grin that always sent a sinking feeling to Haruka's stomach. "Eager to meet the boys, are you?" Haruka narrowed her eyes and let a growl escape her throat. She knew he'd respond with that. The year she spent in his company made him all the more predictable; she even anticipated his answer to her threat: Dr. J simply chuckled and waved away the death glare she sent his way. "No one seems to be answering the door, Tenoh-san. If you're in such a hurry, I'll use my clearance card to get in." As Dr. J typed in the code, Haruka sighed yet again and smoothed down her skirt.

It was Dr. J's insistence that she'd dress like a woman. The only explanation he provided was that it would create less of a problem if she went about in dresses and skirts. Haruka didn't understand, especially due to the warnings she got from others who knew the five pilots better than she did. Baring in mind the flirty 02 Hilde had mentioned and the woman-hating 05 that was referred to by Sally Po, she thought it best to be a man. 

'I'm certain the old man has a motive behind this,' Haruka thought. He had even taken her shopping! She wore the only outfit she had chosen: a black skirt that fit snuggly at the hips (the only one should find that didn't flare out like the Juuban High school girls' uniform), a white dress shirt, and a black tie.

Haruka was shaken out of her thoughts by the metallic sound of metal scraping metal. She looked up to see the door of the hanger slowly opening. "Shall we, Tenoh-san?" Haruka plastered her best fake grin, "Why not, Dr. J? This should be an adventure."

The pair didn't walk but five steps before they saw two of the pilots. The other creators of the Gundams had made it their personal mission to educate Haruka on the five youths, so the identification of the pilots was simple to her. First she noticed a young man glued to a laptop with unruly brown hair and bangs that fell into his cool, blue eyes. 'Pilot 01. Specialty: hacking, infiltration, demolition, assassination. Protector of Queen Relena Peacecraft. Dubbed the Perfect Soldier. Heero Yuy.' 

The second young man would have appeared to be reading a book by the untrained eye, but Haruka knew he had long forgotten the novel in front of him and had taken to observing her every movement with his piercing, green eyes. He had hair a lighter shade of brown than 01 that covered half of his face, but the features she could make out gave away that he was truly a beautiful creature. 'Pilot 03. Specialty: Infiltration through disguise, artillery. Member of a traveling circus. The strong, silent type. Trowa Barton.' Haruka was trying desperately to break her gaze from the mysterious 03, when two blurs zoomed past her.

"Maxwell! Your braid is mine!!" "Geez, calm down, Wu-man!" "Maxwell!!" A boy fleeing desperately, clutching his braid firmly against his body, from an Asian youth wielding a kantana caught Haruka's attention. The first boy's mirthful violet eyes gave a way the fact that though he was terrified, he was having the time of his life. 'Pilot 02. Specialty: Destruction. Self proclaimed Shinigami. Only survivor of the Maxwell Church fire. Duo Maxwell.' The second young man had his jet black hair pulled into a ponytail that gave Haruka a headache just by looking at it. His dark eyes flashed with anger, but Haruka could detect a hint of amusement in them. 'Pilot 05. Specialty: Combat (Hand-to-Hand and Mobil). Scholar and last of his clan. Wufei Chang.' The control he had over his weapon impressed Haruka, but she knew well enough he could of sliced 02's braid clear off his head if he so desired. For a brief moment, Haruka locked eyes with the dark haired pilot. His stare made her as nervous as the one from 03, so she thankfully turned her attention to the newcomer.

"Duo. Wufei. Please! I want to leave this place as we left it! Don't break anything!" He had a timid yet commanding voice and blue eyes that could rival her sweet Koneko's kind eyes. He ruffled his short, platinum blond hair in frustration when he realized he wouldn't be getting a response. 'Pilot 04. Specialty: Strategy. Heir to the Winner business and fortune. Violinist prodigy. Quatra Raberba Winner.' 

Dr. J could feel the mounting anxiety from the woman beside him, so he cleared his throat to command the attention of the pilots. With that, Quatra took notice of his guests, "Dr. J. We were expecting you." Quatra's eyes fell upon the girl at the side of the older man and blushed slightly. "Oh, hello. Are you a friend of Dr. J's? nice to meet you. My name is Quat…" "Quatra Raberba Winner. I've been informed already," Haruka answered coolly. She now had the attention of all five pilots. 

"How'd you…" Quatra was cut off yet again by Dr. J's explanation, "Gentlemen, I believe I emailed you saying I would personally deliver the next rookie you would be training. I'd like you to meet your next mission, Codename: Kamikaze." He motioned to Haruka and she bowed deeply to hide her smile. The codename was one of the few things they agreed on. She did not want to be Haruka Tenoh to these pilots. She would be Kamikze. Devine wind. 

As she rose, Haruka caught a murmur from 05 in his native Chinese tongue. She translated 'Wonderful. First we must train weak rookies, now we are stuck with a weak rookie woman.' Haruka scowled slightly and answered in the same dialect "If you have a problem, 05, do not feel shy to express it openly." Wufei blinked at the tall female's response. The braided pilot noticed the transaction between the two and a crooked smirk quickly spread across hi impish features. Duo crossed his arms in front of him and gave Haruka a wink, "Don't mind Wu-man, babe. He doesn't know how to handle a fine lady like yourself." Haruka simply rolled her eyes at his advances. "Maxwell! Don't call me Wu-man!"

"Well, it seems everything's all set here. I'll be leaving now." It took a few seconds for the magnitude of Dr. J's words to reach Haruka. If h left she'd be alone. Haruka quickly turned on her heels and followed the older man like a little, lost puppy. When they reached the hanger door, Dr. J turned to the younger woman. "Dr. J," she said in a pleading voice barely above a whisper. He smiled the same taunting grin he always did and chuckled, "Come now don't tell me the sky king is afraid of five boys." She avoided his stare and instead toyed with her tie. "How'd I get myself into this." "Everything will be fine, Ruka-chan. Teach those pilots a thing or two" With that, he left. 

As the hanger door closed, Haruka slowly inhaled. She didn't know where this nervousness came from, but she knew fighting this new war would do nothing t compound it. She missed her senshi. She missed her prince. Above all, she missed her princess, her Koneko.

She was stirred out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and grabbed the intruder by the collar. "Whoa, girlie. Calm down." Haruka was met with the violet eyes and grinning face of Shinigami. "What do you want, 02?" she asked frustrated. Duo just stood silently staring back at the woman before him. It was then the senshi of the wind realized her situation; her face was mere centimeters from the braided pilot's. She blushed lightly and pushed the amused 02 away. He chuckled softly at Haruka's reaction and through his arm around her shoulder. "Lighten up, Kaze-chan. Let's try and have some fun while you're here." She pulled away slightly, "Kaze-chan?" "Sure, you don't want me to go around calling you Codename: Kamikaze, do you? While we're at it, don't call me 02. Duo's fine." For the first time in a while Haruka gave a sincere grin. It, however, was followed by a good tug at the brunette's long braid. "Ow! What was that for?" "I, my dear Duo, would prefer to be called Kaze-sama," se chuckled softly and walked off to the other pilots. Duo looked on at the retreating woman and tilted his head to the side. 'I'm going to have fun with this one,' he thought as he walked after the rookie pilot.  


	2. 2 am wakeup call

Codename: Kamikaze

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Okay, really surprised I got good reviews! Thanks for the support, Za Kaze no Nisou, Zetes, The Sky Ruler, Jacquelin Benito, and M*Y*S*T-*L*A*DY. I'm leaning towards the Dou/Ruka match but Trowa/Ruka is a great match to. It might seem a little like Wufei/Ruka in the next few chapters, but I think M*Y*S*T-*L*A*D*Y is right, it wouldn't work between them. Well, let me know what you think and where I should steer the story. Ja-ne!

As Haruka rejoined the other pilots, she noticed the ever-present stare from 03. This time, he leered openly at her. 'Come on, Ruka. Don't let him freak you out! Stare him down!' She returned the gaze with all the dedication she could muster. Trowa could sense the blonde's intentions and softened his intent look and allowed a small simper to grace his lips. Haruka returned the smirk and, with the silent understanding the two shared, she broke the staring contest.

"Kamikaze-san, you must be tired from your trip. We were just about to head for my mansion. I can phone ahead and ask the maids to prepare a room," the heir of the Winner fortune asked Haruka with a soft smile. "That's very gracious of you, Winner-san," the blonde answered thankfully.

She indeed was exhausted. Dr. J put her through a vigorous, final training. That wasn't the real reason she was weary. She had to admit to herself the nightmares that had riddled her mind since she left Tokyo had contributed mainly. 

Haruka came out of her thoughts by a soft click. She focused her attention on the silent 01, who had just shut his laptop, "We're leaving." Haruka wasn't sure if it was a command or question. The braided god of death came up behind the blonde rookie, threw his arm around her and answered, "Sure! Let's get this party started!" He was silenced with a knock from the hilt of the Asian youth's katana. "Wu-man! Why'd ya do that!?" demanded Shinigami as he rubbed the quickly forming bump. Wufei strutted away and coolly remarked, "You know why, and don't call me Wu-man, braided baka." 

Haruka smirked at the transaction. She liked the nickname the arrogant pilot gave his foolish comrade. She'd use it later.

The ride to 04's mansion didn't go without activity. The constant bickering from 02 and 05 livened up the trip. Haruka was confined to the seat between the two, so she got a lovely earful of Wufei's profanity and duo's babble. It didn't matter to the heavenly princess; it relaxed her. It was like the silly, little battles between her Koneko and a certain priestess she left behind in her old life.

The tranquility she was feeling was slowly lulling her to sleep. The weight of her exhaustion took claim and her eyelids finally closed. After battling for the better part of five minutes, Haruka gave in and shifted to her right. She was met by a firm, yet comfortable, barrier. Before sleep claimed Haruka completely, she caught the pair's conversation. "Oh, Wu-man. I think Kaze-chan likes you. Hee hee hee." "Shut up, Maxwell, and get this onna off me!" 

Haruka could sense she was moving; she felt the strong arms of another carrying her to some unknown place. Her curiosity beat her fatigue and Haruka opened her eyes to observe the person holding her. She stared into the handsome face of the Asian pilot. "05," she whispered hoarsely. He looked down at the weight in his arms, "You don't need to call me that onna. My name is Wufei." She was about to object to being called onna, but the question of why he (of all people) was carrying her plagued Haruka's mind. 

As if he had heard her thoughts, the proud dragon answered, "Winner insisted I carry you to your room. He said you were sleeping to peacefully to be disturbed." "Oh," was her only response. She wasn't used to being carried. She was the strongest person she knew and it always seemed to be Haruka to carry an extra weight of a fallen senshi. Well, herself or the surprisingly strong Mako-chan. Haruka expected to feel uncomfortable in the dark haired man's secure grasp, but she felt her body slowly melting into his. If it wasn't for Wufei gently lowering her to the bed, Haruka would of found slumber in his arms.

 He left briefly but returned with a soft quilt and covered the blonde woman with it. Despite the dimly lit room, Haruka could notice traces of blush on Wufei's features. 'Probably feels he's over stepped his boundaries,' Haruka tried to mask the plot's embarrassment with a logical reason. 

He could feel the new rookie observing him and he caught the deep, blue eyes of the female cuddling against the quilt he had provided. Wufei felt his cheeks burning, so he squared his shoulders and announced, "Get some sleep, onna. Your training begins tomorrow and it won't be simple." Haruka waved away the warning with a yawn and responded, "I'm sure I can take it." Wufei secretly admired her confidence, but wouldn't dare to let the woman know it. "Weak onna," he muttered. "Weak otoko," Haruka shot back lazily. To that Wufei raised an eyebrow and watched the beautiful senshi sleep.  

(Haruka's Dream)

A bloodcurdling cry pierced the night. Covered in the blood of her fellow outer senshi, Sailor Uranus dropped to her knees and cradled the head oh her dear Michi. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!" The chant from her princess came to late. The damage had been done. "Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru!" Sailor Uranus returned to her original form, Haruka Tenoh. Her three dead friends glowed slightly then began to fade. Her senshi were gone. Haruka felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her Koneko and the inner senshi covered in bruises and cuts. "Haruka, I'm sorry," the Tsuki no Hime's tears flowed steadily from her kind and knowing eyes. Haruka allowed the leader of the senshi to hold her and send wave after wave of pity to the beaten sky king. Her senshi were dead.

Haruka woke from the nightmare. She had long ago stopped waking with a start when the dream victimized her. It had been a year, three months, two weeks and six days since the nightmare proved to be her reality. Haruka had seen them the day before; they had returned from a trip to Vienna. Michiru and the others decided it was for the best to leave Haruka to her own plans. She and Michiru had parted company; the racecar driver had become so preoccupied that her agenda no longer involved the violinist. They both loved each other with a passion, but knew their destinies would never allow it. They held no grudges or anger, just heartache.

Haruka lost the people closest to her that fateful day. She knew that they would be reborn when Crystal Tokyo established itself, but that was still a while away, plus, what if something went wrong? Haruka couldn't imagine life without them. Never again discussing strategy over a cup of tea with Setsuna. Never again tucking Hotaru into bed. Never again playing a duet with Michiru. The thought was unbearable. 

Haruka was about to yet again give into the sorrow she felt when violin music gently floated into her room. She smiled softly and blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. The music was without a doubt from the Arabian pilot, Quatra. He played beautifully, like her Michi. Haruka searched for the time and found an old grandfather clock in the corner. Ten `till midnight. The pilots would put her through hell in the morning, she knew that much. Haruka allowed the beautiful harmony to entice her to sleep and she dreamed about a drive by the shore with an aqua haired goddess.

"Kamikaze-san." Haruka could feel somebody persistently shacking her. She let out a frustrated growl and popped open one eye. She was a little shaken to find the five pilots surrounding her, but masked her surprise with annoyance. "It's time to train," 01 said in a monotone. Haruka brushed the hair from her eyes and looked up at the clock in the corner. 2:05 "Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Quatra looked at her sheepishly, "Five after two in the morning." "Exactly. Wake me at a more godly hour." Haruka wrapped herself back up in the quilt and tightly shut her eyes.

 "Wake up, onna," Wufei gave a quick tug and unfurled her from the coverings. "Argh! What's the big idea?!" "Kamikaze-san, Heero, Wufei and Trowa feel it for the best to get started early." "Is that so?" Haruka asked annoyed. "Yawn. Frankly, babe, I'm with you. This can wait `till around noon," the half awake Shinigami responded as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I agree. Good night!" "Kamikaze-san, please." "Listen, Quat. I'm a warrior. A good one, at that. I do not need training at 2 a.m."

Quatra blushed at the name she had given him, "But kami…" "Prove it." This response shocked Haruka openly. The silent 03 had not communicated to her using his voice. She had to rely on his eyes and body language, but with this verbal command, Haruka was intrigued. 

"Prove what?" "You said you were a good warrior, prove it. Then we'll let you sleep." She smirked inwardly. He obviously didn't know who he was dealing with, "Alright, Trowa. How do you propose I prove myself?" "…" "Oh, Oh! I'll take her on!" Duo was suddenly very aware of the happenings around him. What better way to show off to the attractive blonde? "Hai, I except your challenge, Duo." 

She slowly stood at the side of the bed. The braided pilot cracked his knuckles, "Brace yourself, babe." Haruka placed a hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow, "I'm ready." 02 charged at the sky king head on, prepared to dish out all he could. She sidestepped him and in the blink of an eye, chopped him on the back of the neck, causing the god of death to land ungracefully on the bed. 

The other pilots stood a little shocked by the rookie's actions, Duo, on the other hand, was in pain. "Geez, girlie. I didn't think you were serious about that warrior talk." "Alright, I've proved myself," Haruka sighed as she plopped down next to the American youth, eager to return to her dreams. Duo impishly smiled at the slumbering girl cuddling at his side. "Hey, getting my ass kicked by the hot rookie wasn't so bad, seeing how now we're sharing a bed."

The four other pilots let out irritated groans. Wufei grabbed his comrade by the braid and pulled him away from the peaceful female, "Come on, Maxwell. Let the onna sleep." "Wu-man, have a heart, let me stay!" "Maxwell!" Quatra covered his guest with the quilt and followed Trowa out of the room. Heero was the last to go.

As he turned to leave he was stopped by the rookie's voice, "You shouldn't act so surprised, 01. You know better than the others what I'm capable of." Heero looked back at the taunting grin on the lovely senshi's lips. "You're going to make this difficult, aren't you?" he growled softly. She giggled (something she did very seldom) at his frustration. "Allow me my rest, and I'll do what I can to make it go smoothly." Heero glared at her confidence but nodded at the proposition. She nodded back and turned her back on the Japanese man.

He wasn't sure why she made him nervous. It could have been that he knew she was stronger than all the other soldiers he had encountered. It could have been because Dr. J thought so highly of the virtually unknown woman. It could have been that a spark in her eyes betrayed the same hidden insecurity he felt in himself. Or it even could have been her crazy-beautiful attitude that he saw duo gravitating towards. Heero wasn't exactly sure, but he knew that Codename: Kamikaze would not be his failure. He would help her overcome her demons Dr. J assured him were there. He would make her stronger and more dedicated. He would complete his mission. At least that's what he convinced himself as he left the divine wind's room 

 All right, guys. How'd you like it? Please review and tell me how you want to see it go. I'm not sure how long it will be but I know it has a lot more to go. Email me at samthegreat@hotmail.com with suggestions. Thanks! Ja-ne!


	3. training day

Codename: Kamikaze

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. (Sigh) Why must these disclaimers dash my fragile hopes and dreams? Sob!!

Okay. I looked over the reviews and I am baffled!! So many ideas for who gets to be with Ruka. I've eliminated Wufei and Quatra but I still don't know who to pair her with. Please! Command me and I will write her with whoever gets the most requests!! I'd like to thank Jacquelin Benito and Fate's Child for reviewing chapter 2. Oh, this chapter might seem like Wufei will get Ruka, but he just has a tiny crush on the wind senshi. Couldn't avoid it, I do as my pen wills me to. On with the story! 

Haruka tried to cling to her dream world, but she could feel her body's mounting tension and eagerness to wake. 'I must have overslept,' she thought as she allowed her eyes to open and observe the light filtering through the glass doors of the balcony. She looked up at the clock in the corner. 7:20. Haruka was never a morning person, but she had become a custom to wakening early for school. Even after graduation, she would rise early, mainly because soon after high school, she left for training with Dr. J.

She pushed the thought of her former sensei out of her mind when the sound of thumping caught her attention. Haruka gingerly walked to the tall glass doors of the balcony and stepped outside. The blonde peered down and spotted 05 beating the crap out of an old oak tree with his katana. She looked on with amusement, admiring his every fluid motion. She decided to draw his attention; "I don't think that tree ever did anything to harm you, otoko." The youth spun around in surprise and looked for the location of the speaker. "Up here, otoko." His eyes narrowed and he blushed slightly as he noticed the mocking blonde on the balcony.

"My name is Wufei, onna." "Well, my name is Kamikaze, otoko," she answered coolly. "No it isn't, that's a codename," he replied, satisfied he could point out her lie. Haruka was a bit taken aback but tried her best to cover, "Yep, I guess you're right." She turned and entered her room.

The Asian scholar slapped himself, 'Baka! You shouldn't have said that.' He knew why he was so defensive. His thoughts had been on the cool female since he locked eyes with her in the aircraft carrier. Even the dragon's dreams had been filled with her blue eyes, short, blonde hair, and her challenging grin. Not that he was complaining. There was actually only one dream that troubled him. It involved a drive by the coast with an aqua haired goddess and his divine wind.

'Baka! Stop that! She isn't your anything!! She's just an onna!!' He attacked the oak again with vengeance and let his mind drift to the dreams he and the blonde had starred in privately. 

Haruka decided to ignore Wufei's arrogance and take a shower. As she stepped out all refreshed, she caught her reflection in the mirror. She wished she were a man. Things would be different. She could have kept Michi and provided for Suna and Firefly. She knew that if she were a man, she wouldn't be a senshi. Haruka was trying to decide if that was a bad thing when a chill came over her and she dressed in the clothes Dr. J bought. 

Haruka decided on a black tank top that became sheer under her bosom, black pin-stripe pants, and black boots with an elevated heel. She had taken to black after her senshi's death. "I'm not depressed, I just like the color," was always her response to Dr. J's comments to her wardrobe. Michi liked the color on her; she said it contrasted his pale skin. "There I go again," she sighed. Haruka knew if she kept spacing out, the pilots would know something was amiss. She knew Trowa was already on to her, that was enough.    

Haruka exited her room and started down the hall, when she realized she had no idea where she was. The smell of breakfast wafted to her and she was suddenly very aware that she hadn't eaten in two days. She followed the scent to a staircase and then through a labyrinth of hallways until she finally came to the kitchen

She noticed Quatra slaving over a hot stove and Trowa silently watching. She cleared her throat to gain their attention. "Oh, Kamikaze-san. Did you sleep well? How'd you find your way through the mansion?" She smiled at Quatra's kindness, "I guess I have a good sense of direction, and yes, I slept fine after the 2 a.m. wakeup call that is." Quatra flashed an apologetic grin, "Kamikaze-san." "No need for that, Quat. Just Kamikaze is fine and I know you weren't behind it. Haruka shifted her gaze as Quatra, satisfied she forgave him, had returned to the stove. She met eyes with the silent one and took a seat next to him.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Trowa." "…" Unsatisfied by this, Haruka pressed on, "Oh, so was last night a one time thing?" "What?" he asked a little curious by what she meant. "I mean, are you not planning to talk from now on?" she smirked, pleased that she got at least one word from the quite clown. Instead of answering, Trowa calmly stirred his coffee. Haruka let a growl escape her and stood up from the table, "fine, I'll go find someone more talkative." As she stalked of to find Duo, or at least Wufei, she heard 03 chuckle and reply, "Have fun, Kaze-chan." Haruka softened when she heard the term of affection used by duo uttered from Trowa. She was tempted to go back and respond but dismissed the thought when she saw 05 meditating under the same tree he had been mutilating twenty minutes prior. 

The sky king walked up to the dragon and sat in front of him, studying her breaths and small motions. Wufei felt her presence; her soft sighs, intense observation, her fresh scent. He felt her gaze leave him and, curious as to why, he opened his eyes. He saw the rookie before him, still as a sculpture, meditating intently. "Is there a problem, otoko?" It shocked him that someone so obviously lost in her own thoughts could still be keen to the outside world.

The blonde stood up and dusted herself off. "Why are you out here, onna?" he inquired. She was looking around at the vast yard, "Couldn't find Duo and Trowa isn't much for conversation." Haruka held her hand out to the Asian pilot. "What's that for?" Wufei asked suspiciously. Haruka rolled her eyes at the scholar's denseness, "My hand, you mean? A help up, otoko." He arched her eyebrow, but gingerly gave his hand to the standing woman. He was surprised that despite the gentleness of her hands, her grip and pull where sure and strong. She could sense Wufei's reluctances to release her grip so Haruka shook his hand, "Domo arigato, Wufei-san for the help you provided yesterday." He took her hint and released her hand after the handshake. 

"Isn't that sweet." The pair looked up into the branches above them. The braided youth jumped down and threw his arm around the tall blonde, "You wouldn't be trying to make a move on my lady here, would ya Wu-man." "Shut up, Maxwell," was all the pilot could say as he felt his face turn an unhealthy shade of red. Haruka couldn't help but laugh at the pair's antics, but the look on Wufei's face quickly silenced her. Wufei was an unexpected easy target, but she didn't want to use his feelings against him. "Duo, leave otoko alone." "Aw! Why, babe?" "Because I said so, braided baka," she turned to leave. "Geez, Wu-man you're turning her against me." "Don't call me Wu-man!" "Come on you two. Quat made breakfast for us, afterwards we can start training.

 Haruka rubbed his shoulders with one hand as she balanced a cup of Hibiscus tea with the other. The first day's training had been more than she expected. To begin with, Wufei was a much more challenging opponent than the braided youth she had fought before. The divine wind was only able to best the young man 7 out of 12 times. He was talented; she gave him that. The cold 01 was especially hard on the rookie, as she expected. Haruka knew she wasn't a dead shot, but Heero's annoyance when she missed a target soon got to her. She'd show him tomorrow. She could hack into any program given, thanks to Setsuna and Ami-chan. She'd be sure to impress the pilot Wing-Zero.

Duo, she found, was as goofy when he was serious as he was normally. He insisted that every well-rounded pilot should know how to build a pipe bomb, something Haruka was less than great at. She and the Arabian pilot covered the basics of a Mobil suit. He was quit surprised when she easily commissioned the Leo he had been battling in. This left the blonde young man with the suspicion the rookie had piloted under Dr. J. The only part of the training she truly enjoyed was the artillery brief Trowa gave. It was the most she had heard him talk. Haruka was amazed that someone with such a serene voice would talk so little.

"Yawn! Well, I'm beat. Come on, babe, let's hit the sack." Haruka ignored the American's advances and focused on the silent Heero, who had chosen the seat next to her. How do you think my first day went?" "Hnn." "Does that mean good or bad?" "Hnn" "ignore the perfect soldier, babe. You did good. Meaning you didn't kill yourself or any of us." She rolled her eyes, "How flattering."

With this the other three pilots walked into the room. Haruka's eye's met the concerned, blue orbs of the Winner heir. "Kaze-chan, maybe you should retire to your room, you look tired. Haruka grinned at his worry, "I'm fine Quat." She looked down at her cup, "You know Quat, you remind me of my Koneko." "You have a kitten, Kaze-chan?" inquired the braided youth. "What? Oh, no. Koneko's a pet name for a very dear friend of mine. You are as considerate and innocent as she is." Quatra's face paled at this remark, "I'm not as innocent as you'd think." "Haruka frowned at this, "That's something Koneko would say. I know better. You are a pure soul, Quat." The room was deadly quite from Haruka's comment. The pilot's all knew that none of them were pure, not even sweet Quatra. It would have remained that way if not for Haruka, "Well," she stated as she finished her tea, "I think I'll show myself to my room now. Oyasumi nasai, minna-san." As she reached the door, Shinigami stopped her with a question, "Hey babe, if Q-man's a pure soul, than what am I?" A flash of mischief flashed in her eyes, "I'd be impolite to say what you are, Duo-chan." "Hey!" he said as the woman left.

Well that's it. Tell me how I'm doing and vote on pairing. Thanks to those who have reviewed! Ja~ne!      


	4. memories in the music room

Codename: Kamikaze

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: (sami-chan ravishes her closet) Let's see, pajama pant, soccer ball, three-toed sloth, Niki, Grandma's slippers. Nope, no copyrights here. Hey! So that's were I put my fishnet stalkings! Hooray!

All right people, after reading reviews, talking to loved ones, and consulting my spiritual guide…I still have no idea who gets Ruka. I promise, Promise, PROMISE that chapter five will give insight to whom gets Haruka. Thanks for the emails and reviews from the usual suspects. It's really a big help! Well, on with chapter 4.  

Duo watched with amusement as the blonde rookie slammed Wufei against the floor of the gym. He knew that normally the Asian youth would be mad as hell to be beaten by a woman, but the god of death could tell that 05 didn't really seem to mind. It was obvious he had a thing for the senshi of the wind. 'It's a shame,' Duo thought, 'If I wasn't interested in Kaze-chan, Wu-man might of stood a chance.' "All right, babe! Looking good!" he cat called at Haruka. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "She wants me. Don't you think Wu-man?" "Maxwell!" "Geez, you're no fun anymore, Wu-man. Is it because you're in love with Kaze-chan?" "What!? Shut up, Maxwell!! I do not like that onna, let alone love her!!" "Yeah, yeah. What ever you say," Duo walked away from the fuming youth to find Haruka.

She had been training with them for a little over two months, and he loved every minute of it. Except the fact that recently the divine wind had been acting a little down. He wasn't worried; he could still make her smile and occasionally steal a kiss or two on her cheek. He found Haruka where he had expected, talking to the silent 03 in the living room. It seemed like she was the only one who could get Trowa to open up, save Quatra. When the braided rascal asked Haruka why she was able to easily get Trowa talking, she'd get a far off look in her eyes and whisper, "Setsuna never liked to talk either." It was rare for her to talk of the past, so the youth always pressed on for info. Lately she seemed too…dispirited for the brunettes taste.

"Hey, you two! Whatcha talking about?" "Stuff," Haruka answered down trotted. "What's up, babe? You've been moping for the past couple of days." "I'm not moping," she stated defensively. "You're lying," he returned bluntly. Haruka's face became flashed and she stalked out of the room. "Babe! Where ya going?" The braided youth was about to walk after the retreating woman when Trowa interrupted, "Duo." "Yeah, what's up?" "Be careful of what you say to her," Trowa warned. "Oh really, ways that?" Shinigami asked challenging. "Because, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Duo laughed, "You sound like the perfect solider." "…" The stare and silence Trowa was giving the other boy made him realize the clown's words were true. "Oh, okay then. I'll see ya, Trowa."

Duo wandered the halls of the mansion. First Wufei, then Haruka, now Trowa. Everyone was acting strange but the American. "Oh, great. The silent one must had a thing for my lady too," Duo sighed exasperated, "If Q-man or the perfect soldier start acting up, I'm out of here!" Through his rant, the god of death heard the soft sound of piano music. He followed it to the music room and found the sky king gently manipulating a piano in the corner. 'Wow, didn't take Kaze-chan to be the musical type.' As quickly as the melody began, it ended. Haruka sat rigid, taking in breaths sharply. As duo started towards her, she began sobbing silently.

'Shit,' Duo thought. He hated to see people cry, especially women. The braided man sighed and took a seat by Haruka. He touched her flushed check gently, which caused the mourning girl to jump. "Duo," she whispered surprised. He took the blonde in his arms and placed her head on his shoulder. "Tell me about it." Haruka wanted to push away but felt secure in his grasp. She, instead, allowed her tears to flow. The senshi told the pilot her sad story, well, as much as she could without betraying her identity. She told him that it was officially a year and a half since her three best friends perished before her eyes. She admitted to running scared from Tokyo. She confessed her love for one of the departed girls.

"You…loved her?" "Hai, more than anything. Now she's gone. They all are." Shinigami's heart sank. With a sigh, he thought, 'Duo, when did your flirting with this girl turn into true feelings.' He felt the girl shift in his arms and pull away. Haruka wiped her tears. "Is…is that what you were talking to Trowa about, your friend?" "Hai. He would sit and let me talk as long as I wanted, then he would say something really assuring and I'd feel better." Duo smiled, "Have I made you feel better, babe?" He expected a groan or her to roll her eyes, but Haruka had other plans. She hugged 02 tightly and answered, "I've never cried in front of a man before. You were very comforting. Arigato, Duo-chan." Duo pulled slightly away from the sky king and kissed her on the forehead. 

He stood up to leave and offered her his head. "I better stop crying. Wufei might see and accuse me of being weak." "Naw, I don't think he would, seeing how he's in love with you and all." Haruka almost busted with laughter; she wasn't really used to guys falling in love with her. "Don't tease him, you're names on that list, too." "Yah, but at least I admit it." Duo had to bight hid tongue before he asked the tall blonde her feelings for himself and the others. She had been through enough; he didn't need to add that grief. Shinigami decided to let the divine wind work out her feelings personally. 'She'll come around,' he thought as he looked over at the lovely girl beside him

Heero looked up from his laptop as the grinning brunette and the rookie walked into his room. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed. Duo plopped down beside the perfect soldier, "We're bored. Entertain us." With out hesitation, 01 pulled out his gun and aimed it at the braided pilot. "Leave him alone, Duo-chan. One of these days he's going to kill you," Haruka warned. "No he won't! Hee-chan loves me!" the god of death answered as he pulled the brunette into a tight embrace. "Duo!" Heero growled. Before hell could brake loose between the two, they heard a yell in the distance, "Maxwell! What the hell did you do to my katana!?" "Duo, what did you do?" The young man grinned and before he dashed out the door he answered, "Oh, I just drew little pink hearts on his sword."

"He's impossible," the sky king directed to Heero. He tried his best to ignore the girl, but her presence was distracting. "I emailed Dr. J yesterday." "Really!? How is he!?" He smirked inwardly at her curiosity over the older man. "I informed him of your progress." "Progress? Am I mistaken or didn't you tell me I was the worst aim you had ever seen s couple days ago?" he frowned at this. It was true. He had been hard on the blonde. She had honestly surpassed his expectations and he had nothing left to teach her. Dr. J emailed him back saying that perhaps it was her turn to teach them something. 

Against his better judgment, Heero turned to the blonde, still awaiting an answer, and muttered, "You've done well. Better than I expected you would." She looked at him surprised and then beamed, "Finally come to your senses?" He scowled but let the female gloat. "Come on Perfect Soldier," she said as she lifted him up, "I think dinner's ready" Heero allowed the sky king to lead him to the kitchen. He groaned, 'never should have told her she's doing well.'

"Check mate," Haruka  proclaimed. "Damn it! Again!?" She couldn't help but smile at the handsome American's actions. She didn't know why he was so upset. He had beaten her plenty of times. Surprisingly. "Let's play again, Kaze-chan." "No, I'm bored of it," she answered with a sigh. "Well," Duo began slyly, "I know what we can do to pass the time." The whole room groaned. "What?" "Give it a break, Maxwell," Wufei growled. They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "I wonder who that could be," the Arabian pilot left to answer the door.

"Hnn." "What's that, Heero?" "I just got an email. We have a mission. There's a base south of Tokyo. We are to destroy it." Upon hearing Tokyo, Haruka felt nauseous. "All right! Your first mission, Kaze-chan!" Trowa and Wufei interjected. "…" "Maxwell, she's still a rookie." Duo scuffed, "She can kick your ass, Wu-man." "Heero, maybe they're right. I'm still learning." "Oh, I wouldn't say that, Kamikaze. From what I've heard, you're ready." The blonde spun around surprised, "Dr. J? What the hell are you doing here?"

So there it is, folks. Thanks for the reviews. I promise next chapter will pull things together a bit more. Email me at samthegreat@hotmail.com with suggestions. Ja~ne!


	5. mission complete

Codename: Kamikaze

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing…yet. 

Gather around children, and I'll tell you what I can about the status of the story. After being confused about the direction it's going in, I thought of an email I got from a reader, Andrew Ludka. Andrew told me he liked that show what each guy could do for Haruka. With this in mind, I wrote this chapter expressing each guy's feelings (towards the end of the chapter. After you read this you might feel different about who should get her. Heero and Trowa are leading the polls. Oh, and don't freak out about the end of this chapter; the story is long from over. Thanks for the reviews and emails from everyone! On to chapter 5.

(Haruka's dream)

"Ruka-chan! Ruka!" Haruka turned towards the voice. "Ko-Koneko?" The blonde senshi looked around her. She was in the Crown game center, with her Koneko. "This has to be a dream. Koneko, is this a dream?" The smaller woman giggled at her baffled friend, "It is Ruka-chan. I'm sorry to surprise you." "What's this about, Koneko?" Usagi's face got very serious; an action that frightened the sky king. "You're close, aren't you, Ruka?" It took a moment for Haruka to process and answer, "Um, yeah. I'm a few kilometers south of Tokyo. Why?" "You have a mission?" "Yes, my first." The cheerful blonde began laughing, a sad kind of laugh that didn't sit well with the senshi of the wind. "What's so funny, Koneko?" the Tsuki no Hime, with a hint of amusement in her voice, answered, "I just think that it is a little ironic that you left because you were tired of battling and then you took refuge in another battle." Haruka didn't like it, but she knew her princess was right. Usagi commanded her attention, "Sailor Uranus, we need you back. A new enemy's after us. We must fight." The divine wind heard the sorrow in the young girl's voice; her Koneko hated fighting. "Please, Sailor Uranus. We need you." Haruka couldn't feel her heart beat in her chest or the breaths she inhaled and exhaled, but she could feel her head nod and her lips respond, "Hai, I just have things to take care of here. I'll visit you tomorrow."

Haruka woke up disgusted in her self. She had to help her princess, but that meant leaving the pilots. Dr. J assured her the mission to destroy the base was standard and that she was ready. So they flew there as quickly as they could, with Haruka dreading every moment. She knew the closer to her princess she got, the more the link between them would reemerge. To late to worry now.

The senshi rose and dressed. She knew she wouldn't be sleeping after that dream. They were to attack the base in an hour or so anyways. The only one found stirring was Quatra. "Kaze-chan? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" "Couldn't," she responded dully. The Arabian continued reading when the blonde woman interrupted, "Quat, remember when I said you were pure?" Quatra looked up uneasily, "H-Hai." "Well, I meant it. And I just wanted to add that innocent people like yourself, like Koneko, you shouldn't have to fight." The shocked 04 was about to respond when Dr. J and the others entered.

"All right! Let's get going, babe!" "It's already time?" "Well, Kamikaze, it's more complex than just bombing the place," Dr. J answered. "I knew you had something up your sleeve, old man! What's the plan?" The scientist smirked at her outburst, "Well, if you must know, you and 01 are to infiltrate the base, find the main computer, and download as much information you can. The rest of the pilots will attack the base and when you complete your mission, you are to help them." 'Is that all?" the blond woman scuffed, "We can handle it."

Haruka ran after Heero down the hall of the base. A blast shook the compound. "Damn it! They've already started attacking!?" "Don't focus on that! Pay attention," 01 shouted at the girl following him. She could her the tension in his voice. They had met little opposition; it was suspicious. "Heero! This way!" The Japanese man turned to see the blonde dash down another hallway. "Kamikaze! That's the wrong way!" he growled as he chased the girl. The hallway was empty. Heero drew his gun and walked slowly down the passage. The sound of frantic typing fell upon his ears. He looked into the first room.

"Kamikaze," he muttered. The blonde turned to the icy soldier. "Come on and help me, Heero." He joined in hacking and grumbled, "You shouldn't have gone off with out me. You could have been captured." Haruka shifted her attention to the soldier beside her. "Is that why you had your gun out?" "What?" he asked, unsure of the relevance. "You were worried about me," she answered coolly. "Hnn," Heero muttered irritated. She stifled a snicker and finished transferring the data. "Ready?" he asked. "Yep, we're done h…" A gun shoot silenced her. Heero grunted and held his shoulder. Before the enemy could shoot again, Haruka whipped out her gun and shot him in the chest. She recovered her weapon in its hiding place and went to the perfect soldier. She poked his wound. "Don't do that!" he hissed. The wind senshi withdrew a handkerchief and bandaged his shoulder. "Let's get out of here, Heero," the blonde grabbed the Japanese man by the hand and dashed down the hall.

When they got to Wing-Zero, the pair helped the others quickly make rubble of the base. As Heero surveyed the destruction,  he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was met with blue eyes examining his wound. 'It went right through. Doesn't seem to be any shards of bone, though." She looked up and was a little surprised he'd been monitoring her. Heero shifted his gaze to the screen in front of him and headed for the safe house. Haruka smiled knowingly at the pilot and rose. Before retiring to her seat, she placed a kiss on the top of his head and whispered, "It's a good thing I'm not as bad a shot as you thought I was." "Hnn," Heero answered back weakly as he fought the blush on his cheeks from showing.

"So, Kaze-chan! How'd it go?" Duo shouted as he groped the blonde female. "Heero was shot," she answered bluntly. She looked over to see the pilot of  Wing-Zero being attended to by Quatra. "Dr. J, about how far are we from Tokyo?" "A bit over 10 km, Kamikaze. Why?" he inquired from the blonde. "I have some business to attend to there. I'll be back later tonight." "Onna, it's five in the morning. What do you need to do in Tokyo at this hour?" "Business, otoko. I'll be back later!" Haruka practically shouted. As she walked from the room, she muttered under her breath, "Geez, try to take care of other affairs and you get the 3rd degree."

Dawn was gray with drizzle and mist. In a stupor, Haruka ran towards the beckoning city in the distance. Distance. It was nothing to her. Her princess was waiting. As she entered the city, something stirred in Haruka. Each landmark, everything building brought back the old Haruka. Her body stung, her lungs suffocated, and her tears ran. A young woman in a pink sweater and a black skirt stood in her path. The senshi stopped running and drank in the image. "Konnichiwa, Koneko," she whispered. "Konnichiwa, Haruka," Usagi smiled sweetly.

"Where could that crazy onna be?" Wufei thought aloud. It was nearly 7 p.m. Everyone in the room was so preoccupied in their own thoughts, no one noticed the meaningful look Trowa and Duo shared. They knew where the blonde woman had runoff to and why. Still, they worried.

Quatra refused to serve dinner to the starving pilots, "It would be rude to not wait on Kaze-chan. She said she'd be here." Honestly, he was just to fixated on what Haruka had told him before the battle to do anything. She talked like her words were the only true words ever spoken. She was certain he was innocent. Maybe she was right.

Wufei sat sulking by himself. The damn onna had changed something about him. At first his attraction was a crush that elevated into a passion and then a deep respect for the senshi. He wasn't sure anymore about anything, especially how he felt. He knew whatever happened, he had been changed.  

Duo lay sprawled on the floor, drawing caricatures of all the pilots. He started drawing little hearts around the picture of himself and Haruka. He loved her. He felt like he was supposed to be there for her. He thought back to his conversation in the music room with the divine wind. The only person she loved died in front of her. Shinigami decided he'd do all he could to allow Kaze-chan a second chance at love.

Trowa tried desperately to focus on the book in front of him. It was a gift from her. Haruka gave it to him as a thank-you for he lending a compassionate ear. It was about how different people used different religions to overcome obstacles in life. Trowa never was a religious man. Despite that, he couldn't help but ask whatever deity existed and was listening to his pleading to look kindly upon him. He prayed. He wasn't sure to whom, but he prayed. He prayed that he and a certain blond would help each other find happiness.

Heero typed idly at his laptop. How dare she leave the mission. He wasn't done yet.

True, he had taught her all he knew and made her stronger, but he didn't feel finished yet. He was confused. Maybe he didn't want the mission to end. If it ended, she'd leave and he'd get stuck training another rookie. He brushed the top of his head lightly. No. He didn't want her to leave.

The pilots and Dr. J heard the soft padding of footsteps. The door opened reluctantly and Haruka entered their view. She seemed different. Like the weight she left with had been removed and a totally different one took its place. She started to say something, but shrunk back. The pilots weren't really sure what to say. "Um…I…" she began. Dr. J snickered. "Speak clearly. Let them know what's on your mind, Haruka Tenoh." "Haruka Tenoh?" Quatra repeated. "Hai. Tenoh Haruka desu. Gomen nasai, minna-san. I have only come back to say my mission with you is over. I have a different duty now. I must leave."

Dun, Dun, Dun! Don't worry! Like I said, this story is far from over. Let me know what you think. I hope this will help you decide whom she belongs with. This will be the last vote. Thanks to all those reading and for being so patience with my indecision. Ja~Ne!  


	6. exit haruka

Codename: Kamikaze

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: What's the point? By now it's already been established that I will never own these characters. Why rub it in?

Okay, after reading the reviews and emails, I decided on the pairing. If you don't like it, blame each other! I personally like the pairing and I hope you will too. Unfortunately, I'm out of ideas for the story. Tell me the direction it should go in next. Thanks so much, minna-san!

"Your…leaving?" the Arabian asked. "Hai," Haruka responded as she turned to retrieve her things. "Kaze-chan! Wait up!" the braided youth chased after the blonde. He watched quietly as she packed her things. "Kaze-chan. Why are you leaving?" "That's not my name, Duo," was her cold response. "Fine, Haruka Tenoh, why are you leaving?" "I have to," she said as she attempted to push past the god of death. He blocked Haruka's escape. "Duo," she sighed. 

"Let her leave if she wants to, Duo," they turned to see Trowa. "Just explain why first, Haruka." Her gaze fell to the ground, "You know why." "Your friends need you?" Shinigami whispered. "Hai." She began to walk away but was stopped by the braided youth's voice, "Haruka, let me ask you something." "What's that?" She asked nonchalantly. "Who do you love?" Haruka's cheeks flushed with the blunt question. "Love? I don't know about love. There are many I like and respect. But love?" Both brunettes had become experts at seeing through her words. "Now don't go and do that, Haruka!" the god of death frowned. "Huh?" "He means it's okay. You can be in love and we'll be fine with it." "Honto?" "Sure, babe. Just don't be so stubborn about it. Give in a little."  

The sky king grinned. They understood her. They saw that her intentions were never to harm. She was going to leave them without reason and explanation, refusing their love and denying their friendship. But they didn't care. The two pilots knew the girl before them was tied to commitment in Tokyo. They were going to let the senshi do what ever she had planned. Duo hugged the moved girl tightly and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Will you come back and visit me, babe?" "We'll see," she teased. Trowa placed a hand on her shoulder, "Haruka." She locked eyes with the clown. The divine wind grinned and pushed the bangs away from his face. The silent transaction spoke volumes to the pair. She turned and walked toward the other waiting pilots. "How do the two of you do that?" Shinigami inquired. "Do what?" "Talk without saying anything." The silent 03 grinned slightly, "…" "Yeah, that really answers my question," the god of death answered irritated. 

Haruka entered the living room where the other three pilots and Dr. J awaited her. "I'll be leaving now." She was met with a kind smile from Quatra. "Tenoh-san. I'd like to thank you for what you said the other day. It was very kind and I've come to realize you are right. Thank you, Haruka." "No problem, Quat," she winked. Wufei approached her and bowed deeply, "Good luck with your new mission, onna. And…thank you." "She returned the bow, "Thank you for what, otoko?" He blushed slightly and responded, "You know what." She rolled her eyes at his shyness. "I'll see you around, otoko," she smirked and patted his head playfully.

"Are you sure you must go, Ruka-chan?" She turned to the older man. "Hai, I've got something kind of important to do in Tokyo, Dr. J." He snickered. The scientist expected this would happen. She had a duty that surpassed the mission he had given her. But still, he was sad to see her go. "You aren't going to walk all the way to Tokyo, are you?" he smirked. "I don't see why not. I've gone the distance by foot twice today," she answered challenging. The old man was worried; she could tell. "Nonsense," he threw her a set of keys. "Take on of the cars, a going away present." "Why, Dr. J, don't mind if I do," she shared one last quip with the old man and focused on the perfect solider. He was scowling with vengeance; sporting his best death glare. Through all his threats, angry remarks, and reprimanding, Haruka never paid any mind. But for the first time, the Japanese man intimidated her. The sky king bit her lip timidly and gave a nod. With one last goodbye to the men, she headed to the garage. Heero was hot on her heels.

Once in the garage, Haruka spun around to meet cool, blue eyes. He could sense the tension she was feeling. He didn't care. "Our mission is not over," he growled. "I have to disagree, Heero." "Why?" he demanded. "Heero, it's important I get to Tokyo; I have a duty." "Hai, to complete your mission here." "Heero," she sighed. "It's so easy to leave, isn't it? You'll abandon the mission without thinking," he muttered coldly. "Please listen, Heero. I have no choice. This is important!" The senshi was trying her beat to not convey her disappointment. She wasn't succeeding. Heero caught his tongue when he heard the blonde's tone. "Kamikaze," he mumbled softly, "I don't want you to leave." 

The response the Perfect Soldier got was a tender kiss from the lips of the blonde to his own. Haruka pulled away and purred gently, "Call me Haruka." The Japanese man pulled her into a tight embrace. All the emotions the young girl felt, the confusion and love, the anger and joy, converged and washed over the boy. "Heero," she cooed, "I'll be back. I promise." The tall woman pulled away from the soldier. "All I ask is that you stay alive and well until I return. Can you survive for me?" He noticed the concern in her eyes. The pilot's job was dangerous and though he was good at it, anything could happen. His intense leer softened on the girl. "Mission excepted." The senshi left her soldier with one last kiss. As she entered the car, he stopped her. "Haruka, can you promise me the same?" She smirked, "Believe me, Perfect soldier, alive, dead, or born again, I'll be back somehow." The blonde's car sped away into the distance. The pilot did something that wasn't really in her character; he smiled.

Dr. J was the only one in the living room when the brunette returned. "Work things out with, Ruka-chan?" "Hnn," he returned. The older man smirked. "You had this planned out didn't you?" "Me?" the scientist asked innocently, "Why, how would a simple man be able to make two young people fall in love?" "Hnn," Heero answered still suspicious. "Don't worry, Yuy. Ruka-chan is a strong girl. She'll complete her mission and be back with you soon." Though the idea of having the blonde back appealed to Heero, a strong feeling within made him believe that maybe it wouldn't be that simple.

Haruka looked out the window of Usagi's bedroom. "Koneko?" "Hai?" the half asleep blonde answered. "Nothing, I just…" she let her voice trail off. Usagi smiled at her lovesick friend. "I don't mean to worry you, Ruka-chan, but you know this time it's different." "You mean harder? Hai, I know." "What did you tell him before you left?" Haruka purred as she thought of the boy with unruly brown hair and bangs that feel into his cool, blue eyes. She had promised him her destiny, her love, and her future. Haruka answered the Tsuki no Hime the only way she could, "I told him I'd come back to him. And I will. I swear."

Okay, hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I should end the story here or continue the story. What do you think? Review and email me at samthegreat@hotmail.com. Thanks and Ja~ne!


	7. crystal tokyo

Codename: Kamikaze

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't sue; you wouldn't get anything worth the legal costs.

All righty then, decided to continue. I'm still unsure of how this story is going, but it was either type more or sit around my house in my pajamas depressed that I have writer's block watching All My Children with my mom. That's more pathetic than it sounded in my head. Sigh. So hopefully, this story will inspire me some and I can continue the story to my standards. Thanks for the support! Ja~ne!

"…And now for tonight's news..." Heero clicked of his television. The news no longer concerned him. With all the strange going-ons in Tokyo, life for the perfect soldier became a bit dull. Two weeks prior, there was a massive attack from an unknown enemy. But it wasn't soldiers, Mobil dolls, or even the Gundams that saved earth. It was a girl with long blonde hair in a strange style, compassionate blue eyes, and the weirdest outfit ever seen. After the battle, a glass tower rose in the middle of the city and the strange girl claimed to be queen of Crystal Tokyo. What was odd was that no one objected. What was even more odd was that all fighting stopped, namely the war between the colonies and Earth. This meant that the perfect soldier's job was obsolete. 

Heero checked his email. Nothing from Dr. J. Nothing from the other pilots. That didn't really bother him. It was the fact that a certain blonde all of a sudden completely stopped writing and calling. It had been close to two years since Haruka Tenoh left the mission. The woman was probably the most trifling, stubborn, and opinionated rookie he had been assigned to train. She was relentless in her training and completely unafraid of the ominous soldier. The girl was strong and unwilling to listen to any reason other than her own. She took pleasure out of annoying the hell out of the pilot. "God, I miss her," Heero muttered as he fell back into bed.

Heero wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep, but realized it when frantic knocking pulled him out of his slumber at a later hour. He pulled himself together and answered the door of his one bedroom apartment. "Duo," the pilot stated simply. "Yo, Perfect Soldier! Why aren't you answering your emails? We've been trying to get hold on you for the past five hours," the braided pilot responded as he pushed past Heero and into the apartment. 'Five hours? Have I been asleep that long?' "What's so important that you've been emailing me?" the Japanese man inquired. "I'm about to make you so happy," the American smirked. "Nani?" "We've been assigned a new mission." The god of death saw a small flicker in his comrade's eyes. "What is it?" "Don't know. Dr. J wants us to us to report to him and find…" the youth hadn't even finished. Heero grabbed his laptop and headed out the door. "Same old Heero," the brunette smirked and followed his fellow pilot.

Dr. J surveyed the pilots before him. Trowa Barton, Quatra Raberba Winner, and Wufei Chang sat in uncomfortable silence awaiting the other two Gundam pilots. 'Duo will be here. And Heero wouldn't miss a mission for the world,' the elder scientist thought with a strange satisfaction. He knew the perfect soldier would quickly grow weary of a civilian life. Any mission the older man gave the pilot, he would gladly accept and complete. As if on cue, the pilots 01 and 02 walked into the base of the creator of Wing Zero. "We're here," the braided boy said in a singsong voice. Dr. J hid his amusement and cleared his throat to attain attention. Five pairs of eyes locked on him, eager to hear their new mission.

"Gentlemen. As you know, because of the events in Tokyo, your expertises haven't been needed. But it seems that this girl who claims to be queen could use a little help. You are to go to Crystal Tokyo and assist her any way she needs," he stated frankly and to the point. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Why does this crazy chick that would be queen need our help? Doesn't she have people or something?" Duo interrupted. Wufei smacked the braided youth with the hilt of his katana. He didn't like the idea of working under an onna either, but the dragon found it hard to adjust to life without war. Any mission would be fine with him. He was sure they all felt the same. "Well, if you don't want the mission, don't take it," Dr. J grinned. They would take it, he was certain. At his proposition, the men snapped to attention. By then, they knew well enough what the others were thinking. It was agreed. "Mission accepted," Heero stated.

The Gundam pilots stood outside the huge glass tower. "I'm bored," Duo whined as he leaned against the irritated Wufei. "Baka, get off me." "I wonder when they'll let us in," Quatra pondered aloud. "Argh! They said they'd send somebody! We've been out here forever!" "Patience is a virtue." The tiny voice came from nowhere. Two cats, one black and one white, with strange marks on their foreheads came into the pilot's view. "Kittens!" Duo yelled like an excited child. "Who are you calling kitten?" the white cat responded in a sassy tone. "Yikes! It talks!" the braided boy leaped ten feet in the air. "Enough of this, follow us," the black cat ordered in the same voice they heard before. The soldiers looked at each other baffled and followed the felines into the tower. "Um, can I ask, how can you talk?" Quatra inquired sheepishly. "What's so strange about talking cats," stated a girl with long blonde hair in a red bow and an outfit that looked similar to the girl who claimed to be queen wore when she fought. She smiled brightly at the confused young men, "We've been waiting for you. I'll take you to Neo Queen Serenity." She led the pilots through the beautiful palace. "Excuse me, can you please explain some things to us." "The queen will explain everything. Don't worry," the black cat stated. "Why do I have a totally creepy feeling about this?" the American mused.

The young men stepped into a vast and shimmering room. The girl with the strange hairstyle was dressed in an even stranger gown and sat on a throne. Three women, each wearing the same strange outfit as before, stood by her side. "Serenity, these are the pilots sent by Dr. J." Serenity stood and, with a kind smile, greeted her guests, "Nice to meet you, I am Neo Queen Serenity." She gestured to the girls, "These women are my guardians. Mars." A woman with long, raven hair nodded her head. "Mercury," a girl with short, blue hair and wise eyes bowed. "Jupiter," the brunette crossed her arms in front of her and smirked. "And Venus," the blonde girl winked. "Aren't you forgetting some one?" "Oh, yes," the queen looked down at the cats. "These are my feline advisors Luna and Artemis." The cats meowed in turn. "This is freaky," Shinigami muttered under his breath. "Thank you for coming, Gundam pilots. With my new reign, there is bound to be some resistance from military groups. Hopefully, if that happens, we can resolve it peacefully. If not…" she trailed off. "If not, we'll take care of them," Jupiter picked up as she ground her fist into her palm. "Thank you for the introduction, your highness," the Arabian began, "But we have a few questions. Like how exactly did you come to be queen?" The petite woman's face became grim "Yes, I suppose you should know if you are to be serving under me." Her eyes became distant and they seemed to reflect eons of knowledge. "It all began long ago in a place called the Silver Millennium."  

After the young queen wove her tale of love and war between the ancient planets of their galaxy, the boys were a little dumbfounded. "So, you're actually reincarnations of planet princesses." "Hai, that is right, but our duty has continued to this life time. We are to rule and protect the universe." "Um…Okay." "It's a lot to digest," Mercury stated sympathetically. "Yes," agreed Serenity, "You must be tired. Luna, Artemis, please show them to their rooms." "Hai, Serenity." They began to leave but were stopped by their queen. "Matte kudasai, Luna. Where is Uranus?" Venus chuckled slightly and the other senshi attempted to cover their amusement. The cats sweat dropped. "Last time I saw, she had her hands full with Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto," Luna answered. The queen did something very unroyal; she broke into a fit of giggles. "Poor her," she managed to say.

Luna and Artemis led the pilots down the shimmering halls of the palace. "This is just creepy," the god of death kept muttering. "Be quite, Baka," Wufei ordered. Before an argument could break out, a girl roughly ten years old with long, dark green hair and a seven year old with aqua hair rushed past them. "Come and get us, Uranus," they taunted, A girl of six with violet black hair entered their sight, but was quickly swooped up by and unseen force. "Let me go. Uranus!" "What did I tell you about running in the palace?" Her capturer entered their line of sight. She held the young girl upside down and had a stern yet playful look on her beautiful features. She ruffled her short, blonde hair in frustration at the girls. "What am I going to do with you three?" she hissed teasingly. The pilots were a bit more than shocked. "Haruka," Heero whispered surprised. At the voice, Haruka noticed her company. The senshi of the wind dropped the girl she captured. "Heero?" she responded confused.

There it is. Hope you like it. Hope it didn't suck. Well, even if it did, review or email me at the regular address and let me know what suggestions you might have. Thanks! Ja~ne!  


	8. stubborn passion

Codename: Kamikaze

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I wish.

Guess what. I'm not dead. I am in fact very much alive and brewing with a few new ideas. This is in huge part thanks to Andrew Ludka. I appreciate it, Andy!

Haruka felt feverish and achy. The gentleness of the bed she lay on did little to temper that feeling. How she was now on a bed, she didn't know; but it mattered little. The throbbing in her temples convinced the girl to remain still and shield her view from the world. A hand was holding the sky king's; she could tell that much. But who's? Pluto's? Saturn's? Probably Neptune's. That would make sense. Why was it so hot!? Haruka still resolved to have her eyes tightly shut as she kicked the confining covering off her over- heated body. With her movement came a tight squeeze from the hand grasping her own. Haruka was suddenly perceptive of the actual hand and not only it's presence. It was larger than her own delicate appendage but just as strong. The palms were slightly callused, revealing years of duty and work. 'How very familiar.' The senshi suddenly recalled everything. She remembered chasing the girls, she reminisced capturing the youngest, she even recollected dropping her little prisoner on her head. And she remembered why. All because of the surprise visit from the pilot. From her Heero.

The thought of the lean Japanese man with icy cerulean orbs and set face caused the senshi's temperature to rise yet again. Risking the head splitting pain she was sure it would create, Haruka opened her eyes to drink in the pilot's image. Tears filled sapphire pools as her head reeled. Before Heero could respond, he found himself trying to breathe as the blonde attempted to wrap herself around him. He wasn't accustomed to soothing crying girls, but found himself inclined to do so. "Shh. Shh. Don't cry. Shh." Little good it did at first, but the wind senshi forced her tears to subside and face the man she was holding. "Heero…I," the words refused to go further than her mind. It didn't matter, for three energetic planetary princesses bounced into Haruka's room. Heero pulled sharply away from Haruka at the interruption. The senshi's body suddenly turned frigid and she expelled an audible whimper at the lost of contact between herself and the man. 

"Uranus! Are you okay? Ya fainted, you know. And you dropped me on my friend," Saturn explained as she climbed up onto the bed. "Sorry about that," Haruka answered numbly, still feeling the absence of her pilot's touch. "Yep, it was very un-Uranus like. Are you sure you're fine?" Pluto added. Before the wind senshi could reassure, Neptune pointed an accusing finger at the perfect soldier. "You. What are you doing in here with Uranus? She needs her rest and some time free from bothers." "Why don't you leave then?" he growled at the child. "Uranus wants me here!" she stated as she stomped her foot. "Here comes that headache again," Haruka commented dryly and rubbed her temples as the two engaged in a war of words.

Cobalt orbs observed the three young princesses of the outer solar system as intensely as a jungle cat would stalk its prey. The shrill cries and giggles from the children at play created a spark of spite in the soldier of which the origin was unknown. Perhaps it was the fact that two of his fellow Gundam pilots had reduced themselves to babysitters he despised their happiness. Duo and Quatre automatically levitated to the girls in the two days they had resided in the palace. Upon interrogation, the pair admitted their motive was to allow Heero and the blonde female some time together to sort through obvious issues. The problem was, the icy soldier flat out refused to be in the same room as the senshi. The reasons behind the deceit he felt were unclear. She had a mission; how could he hold that against her? But he did. Haruka had deprived him of the honesty assumption had assured would be in their relationship. 'What relationship?' Heero thought bitterly.

True, when he saw the tall woman for the first time in two years, his heart stopped as rapture and bliss filled his normally docile being. But the perfect soldier had decided while the girl was unconscious that his feelings couldn't overshadow the fact that she had explaining to do. And he would have committed himself to this vow, if it weren't for the exquisite divinity that possessed Heero as the quivering female sought refuge in his arms upon awaking. He would have taken her then and there if it weren't for the energetic trio that interrupted. He was secretly thankful. He didn't need her. A soldier of his caliber needed no one. So why the hell did he hate himself so for thinking the way he did about the only person he could possibly love?

Haruka had given up subtly and was now staring straight at the Japanese man who refused any communication towards her. She didn't like the attention he paid her small comrades, though. The senshi would gladly admit it was jealousy; her pride wasn't so obstructive. Haruka had waited two years to be rejoined with the aforementioned soldier. Every breath expelled, every thought conjured, every view observed; she wanted to be his entirety. 'How trait can one person get,' Haruka cursed herself. She had been weakened by the desire she had for this man. Not even with Michiru had she been such a slave to her emotions. A senshi. That's what she was. Devoted to her princess, her comrades, and her kingdom. This man meant nothing in the greater scheme of things. He'd grow old and die, but the Ginzuishuo would sustain her. If death was ever to touch her being, the duty of a senshi would provide rebirth; but he'd leave this plane of existence forever. Such is how the Gods decree. So why did torment her to know one day his icy stare would no longer fall upon her form.     

As clicks and clacks sounded from the trusty laptop of the perfect soldier, Haruka lost all reserve. The wind senshi stalked towards the distracted boy and slammed the screen of his computer shut atop his swiftly moving fingers. Masking surprise, Heero glared at the bold woman. Sensing the upcoming brawl, the two pilots grabbed their playmates and pulled them to the safety of a foreign room. Then, a pair of broken hearts raged.

The contact of angry flesh against his own and the deafening slap that echoed in the empty room brought an utterly shocked look upon the normally stone set face. "What the hell is wrong with you, Heero Yuy?" Heero stared up like a child just reprimanded. "H-Hnn?" The sky king instantly regretted striking her beautiful soldier but stood firm, demanding answers. "We don't lay eyes on each other for what seems like forever and when we do, you push me away and ignore me. What kind of torture is this, Heero!?" The pilot quickly regained control of his surprise and rose to leave. An irritated female latched on to the fleeing figure. A guilty mixture of pain and pleasure shot through the Japanese man at the connection. Haruka took advantage as he stalled. "Heero," she breathed, "Answer me so we can put this behind us. What's wrong?" At that, Heero pushed all thoughts of her touch on him out of his mind and prepared to do battle. "You said you'd return to me, Haruka. You lied." Sapphire eyes widened. "N-No! I didn't. I'd never. I was going to come back. I just…" "Didn't. You just didn't," he interrupted trying his best not to covey his hurt. "Why?" he demanded.

Why? She knew why. The duty of the senshi is what pushed her. Love was nothing compared to duty. That's the lie she had feed her self when it became painfully clear the long and lonely road of a warrior she'd have to travel. The fact that she was beaten by serendipity, would that appease his curious mind? Probably just start a completely new feud between the would be lovers.  

But those cobalt eyes revealed as much as they hid. His concern was evident and it touched her. He was like a small boy, terrified of being left to his own in the darkness of night. Heero thought she had abandoned him. "You were afraid," she gushed. Shame marked his cheeks with crimson glow. "Hai." The boy was unexpectedly pushed back onto the couch he had been sitting on previously and was met with a sincere yet devilish smile. A velvet tongue jetted out and wet her pink lips. Leaning in and placing a kiss where the perfect soldier's neck met the collarbone, Haruka purred, "I was afraid too. Now I'm not." A moan escaped his tormented mouth. Surprised to hear such a noise come from the boy, Haruka stopped and gawked a bit amused at the amorous soldier. Before more torture could be administrated, a small strain was heard from a foreign throat.

The pair turned simultaneously to meet a very amused Venus. "Oh, Minako. Um we were just, uh…" the blonde woman choked out. Heero was able to ignore his embarrassment enough to ask the purpose of the senshi's interruption. Suppressing the last her giggles, Venus answered, "Looks like Neo Queen Serenity's worries were right on. It appears we'll be battling even in peace." The sky king's face was grim as the other blonde left the room. "Haruka?" Heero started. Haruka gave a sad smile as she gazed into her love's eyes, "No, not Haruka. Not right now. Right now I'm Uranus. It's time to go to work."

There you go, boys and girls. Tell me what you think. Also, I might pair the Gundam pilots with the scouts. Review and let me know where you stand and who you think should be with whom. Ja-ne!    


	9. be here now

Codename: Kamikaze

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: me no own, you no sue.

All right, so I had yesterday off of work and decided to go through my closet and get rid of anything that didn't interest me. This story is one thing I found. So, in a fit of anger at my self for not writing like I usually do and a bit of occupational loathing for not having time to write, I started chapter 9! It might suck seeing how I hadn't even picked up the story in over four months, but I can live with that. Thanks to all who have followed the story thus far and thanks for the ideas. On to the story…

…Four Gundam pilots and three planetary princesses waited outside large, mahogany doors with an air of uneasiness around them. They could hear the muffled and murmured conversation through the doors coming from the next room. "It's not fair," Saturn pouted as she shuffled her feet, "We always get left out cause we're little." Quatra smiled at her antics, "Don't worry Saturn. As soon as Heero and Haruka get here, we'll go in. We're just waiting for them." "There's no need to wait on our account." The soldiers turned to see the couple approach. "Explain," Haruka said bluntly. "The king, queen and senshi are in there talking," Pluto offered up. "Uranus," a soft voice cooed as a tiny hand wrapped around the blonde's own. Aqua eyes blinked up at her. "What's going on?" Neptune whispered. Heero couldn't help but feel jealous towards the small girl as Haruka sent her a soft gaze and a sweet smile. " I don't know, but damned if I won't find out." Haruka started towards the doors. Upon reaching them, the heavenly warrior turned towards her smaller companions. "Pluto, take Neptune and Saturn and go play." "But, Uranus!"  "No buts, now go," the wind senshi said sternly. The girls made faces at their comrade as they stalked off. "It's probably best to keep them naïve to what we are facing," Haruka whispered to no one in particular as the three bounced away.

Serenity brushed her bands from her face with frustration and irritation. She huffed in annoyance as the conversation around her continued. Her king and senshi were concerned for her safety. Serenity's only concern was that of the world. Their conversation was cut short as the large wooden doors that permitted entrance to the room opened and revealed five Gundam pilots and the distant sky king. "Koneko, what's going on?"  

The queen gave a sad smile, "It's really nothing to be so worried about, Ruka-chan. Endymion and the senshi are blowing things out of proportion." "Is that so?" Haruka arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her. "Tsk! I hardly think assassination threats and terrorist actions are noting to be worried about!" Mars scuffed as she glared at her queen. "Mars is right, Serenity. We have to act before they do," Jupiter agreed. "Wait a sec. Who are we talking about?" Venus sighed as she started the explanation. "Today, Mercury was sent several messages on her data computer. At first they were just random threats against Earth and the colonies. Then they got more personal." Haruka's eyes narrowed at this. Apparently, if some one was stupid enough to threaten her Koneko, they deserved whatever the senshi had planned for them. "But it didn't end there," Mercury continued, "Approximately two hours ago we started getting small bits of information on our enemy. They call themselves Neo OZ." "Former radicals left over from the war," Heero offered. "Exactly." Venus stated. "So, how much damage have they caused?" Haruka asked as she went to the window. "Well, none," King Endymion answered as he examined the clearly restless warrior, "It's all be speculation so far." "Well then, why should we worry?"

The senshi looked at their comrade with the same question on each of their faces. "Haruka, are you all right?" the queen asked concerned. "Hmm. Oh, I'm fine," she said looking away from the window. Serenity didn't believe her, but let the topic be. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet," the queen began, "Endymion, you and Mercury try and gather all the information you can on this Neo OZ. Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, since you are so concerned for my safety, I want you to increase the security as much as you see fit." "Hai," they agreed, happy the queen was willing to give into their concern. As they filed out of the room, the little bunny's eyes rested on the pilots and her sky king. "Uranus…" "Serenity…" The queen turned to the pilots, "Perhaps you should leave, look after the children, ne?" Duo and Quatra perked up at the suggestion while Trowa just left the room without a word and Wufei murmured about babysitting weak princesses. Heero remained.

"Explain yourself, Ruka-chan," Serenity said trying to mask true concern with annoyance at Haruka's actions. Before answering, Haruka shifted her gaze. 'Heero.' "Maybe we should talk in private," the queen answered when she realized the docile pilot was still in the room. "There is nothing we should hide from each other," Heero breathed so softly that Haruka wondered if it was him or her conscience. "No, Koneko. It's fine." "All right then, if you are comfortable with me asking in front of Heero. Please tell me, why are you acting so differently? Usually, you'd be as ready to battle as the others. Why not now?" "Koneko, we have fought countless enemies and won. Why should we worry about this?" "Ruka-chan, though we have won so many battles, they were all different then the one we face now," the queen sighed, "We've been against youma and demons and all sorts of evil, but this…this is gorilla war fair. These are humans we will have to kill." Tears formed in her sapphire eyes. "So many more will die if we do nothing," the moon bunny sobbed. 

Haruka knew how her queen felt about meaningless death. It's the entire reason she ascended to the throne so far ahead of schedule. To end the destruction. Sailor Moon knew that the emergence of Crystal Tokyo would bring an end to the war. Unfortunately, the peace would not last long. Usagi had given up her chance for normalcy for a long shot at harmony. "It's not fair," Haruka answered.

"And that's why we must take action if this becomes serious." "And that's why you need us pilots," Heero answered. "Hai," the queen replied. "Why!?" They both turned to see the frowning face of the wind senshi. "Why what?" "Why would you involve them, more innocents? The pilots aren't tied to this like we are. There are different circumstances around us fighting and them fighting." "Haruka…" "We do not need them dieing for us," the sky king said, ignoring the stare she was getting from Heero.

Her queen sighed, "There's something else I should tell you, Ruka." "Hai. What is it, Koneko?" the blonde asked, expecting the worst. "Before you came in, Endymion, the senshi, and I were talking. We'd have a much better chance in this struggle if our group was whole." Haruka bit her lip to keep from screaming at her queen. "No," she began once she took control of herself, "They shouldn't have to fight again. They died fighting. Their new life should be free of that." "The Ginzuishuo could restore them to their true age. Haruka, we need the outer scouts," the bunny pleaded with her heavenly soldier.

The silence in the room was enough to smother its inhabitants. "Koneko, I will do whatever it takes to help you. I care for you. I support you. It's my duty. But, I can not let the other people I care about be hurt, so I hope our decision is right." She turned to leave when the sweet voice of her kitten spoke again, "Ru." She turned to the woman she'd spend every lifetime protecting. "Yes, Koneko?" "Thank you."

Haruka sat on the edge of her bed ignoring everything in the room but the wall in front of her. The door cracked open and cobalt eyes peered in. He was ignored as well. The perfect soldier walked toward his senshi. She had been crying. 'Who knew this cool and collected soldier could be so emotional,' he thought to him self as he knelled in front of her and took both hands in his own. He brought the soft appendages to his lips. Haruka responded. "Heero…" "Ruka-chan…" He teased, a small smile playing on his features. A pillow was smacked across that smirk of his. A mock scowl was plastered on her face. "Don't call me that, Yuy." He was amused by the surname.

"Why'd you come here?" Her voice was softer then he had ever heard it. Not one to waste words or time with tact, he was blunt with his response. "Why do you want us to leave, Haruka?" The blonde blushed at the question. " I…I don't want you to leave, Heero. Why would I? I lov-…" Haruka snapped her mouth shut. Her hands flew from Heero's and covered her mouth. Something flickered in the Japanese man's eyes. "What's that now?" he breathed. "You don't understand, Heero…If-If you die, you die. If I die, I'll be reborn. And I can't live with out you. I-I love you. That's why I can't let you fight. I can't let you die. I am bound o destiny. I will be repaid my sacrifice by being given chance after chance, life after life. You are not so lucky. I will one day lose you, I don't want it to happen before it has to." She let out a long sigh. Haruka hoped her soldier would understand after the explanation, but there was a blank expression one his face.

Heero took her hands once again. "You said you loved me." She flushed a becoming shade of pink. "Yes, because I… do." "Well," he began, "So do I, I love you too. And I don't care what the cost of this battle is, I will still fight with you." "But, Heero…" "No, Haruka. Stop living for the future," he whispered, his lips lingering on hers. He stole a kiss. Then another one. And another. "See," he said between kisses, "Live for this right here." The Japanese girl leaned back and her soldier followed, pulling himself on to the bed. "Live for what we have," Heero breathed as he gained access to the blonde's long neck. "Heero," she purred as she pulled him on top of her. The soldier gazed into his love's lust filled eyes and traced a path on her lips with his index finger. "Be here now," he breathed against her mouth. "Hai," was all Haruka could say as she lived for what she had with her Heero.

Okay, that's taken care of. Let me know what you think by either writing a review or emailing me at samthegreat@hotmail.com. Thanks and I'll try to have some more posted soon! Adios.


	10. battle's beginning

Codename: Kamikaze

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

So, really encouraged by those who still show interest in the story despite the long hiatus. I feel behooved to continue and hopefully it won't suck. Thanks for the support.

Sheets tangled around the tall blonde's body. She didn't move to make an attempt to free her slender form. Haruka heaved a sigh of content as she looked upon the face of her sleeping lover. The wind senshi made a mental note of just how beautiful her pilot was as he slept. A small knock at the door broke her daydreaming. The Japanese woman pulled herself out of bed and dressed swiftly. Haruka took one last look at the sleeping boy and answered the door. "Uranus." "Neptune," she whispered as she was met with a very grown up princess of the deep-sea planet. "You've grown."

Saturn looked into the reflective glass of a nearby window and smiled brightly. Her small six-year-old form had matured into that of a teenager. Thank Kami for the Ginzuishuo. She and the other outer senshi were told by their queen that they would be needed. They weren't exactly sure what that meant, but allowed the queen of Crystal Tokyo to bathe them in the holy gem's glow. In the morning, they had grown.

"Saturn?" The petite girl tuned to the voice. "Quatre. Hey! Good morning!" The blonde blushed as the dark haired girl flung herself around his neck. "Heh! Isn't it great! I'm back to the way I should be! I'm not a little girl anymore." He turned an even deeper shade of red at the comment. "Obviously." Saturn noticed his blush and frowned, "I know what you're thinking, Quatre." "What!?," he gagged, "No, Saturn. It's not like that." He blushed further. "You're thinking that cause I'm older, things will change. That we won't be friends like we were when I was a kid," she scowled. "Oh," he sighed realized, "That's what you meant." "Yeah," she blinked up at him, "What did you think I meant?" "Oh, nothing," he said while slowly backing away form the senshi. "Anyways," she continued, "Things will change." The senshi of rebirth stalked towards the Winner heir. Her lips brushed against his porcelain cheek. "But it might be for the better." With that, She strolled off to find the other senshi. Quatre tenderly touched his own cheek, "It might be." 

Pluto sat across from Mercury and Endymion and listened in on the conversation. "So, I've narrowed the location of the transmission of the information we've been receiving to the Sanq Kingdom or somewhere in its outskirts." "You haven't been able to limit it any further?" Endymion inquired. "Afraid not." Before more could be said, Mercury's computer started beeping. "I'm getting a message." "What's it say, Mercury?" The screen flooded with static and then a message box opened.

'_START TRANSMISSION…_

                        "We're here, little queen."

                                    _…END TRANSMISSION'_

"What did they mean by that?" Pluto inquired. "Don't know, but I'm sure we'll fid out."

Haruka and her aqua haired companion sat in the vast garden that occupied the space at the east side of the palace. "So, you love him." "Yes," Haruka responded, trying to ignore the hurt in the other girl's eyes. "And, you've…excuse me for asking, but you've consummated this love?" "Yes," the wind senshi blushed. "Well, all right then," Neptune replied, her natural cheeriness restored in her voice. "You…you don't mind?" "Of coarse it hurts to see you love another, but as long as you are happy, I will live," the princess of Neptune responded as she caressed her former lover's cheek. "Michi."

Before she could continue, a group of senshi and pilots ran past the two. "Hey, what's the hurry?" the senshi of wind threw to the passing figures. "Ruka-chan," Duo huffed as he backtracked to the blonde, "Mercury and them just got a message. Mobil dolls are stationing themselves around the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo. We're going to go see what Serenity wants us to do about it." "Hai!" Neptune and Uranus chimed as they jumped up and joined their comrades on their way to see the queen.

As they ran to the corridor that led to the throne room, all but Haruka passed the perfect soldier. "Heero." "I already know. Let's go, Haruka." he started down the hallway opposite of the throne room. "But, Heero. Serenity…" "I've already talked to her. We have permission to fight." They started down the stairs that would lead them to underneath the palace. "Tell me Haruka, when were you planning on telling me that you contacted Dr. J and had him transport Mobil suits here?" She flashed a toothy grin. 'She looks just like she used to. So ready to say something to annoy me,' the pilot thought while awaiting an answer. "Well, if you insist on fighting, I wanted to make sure you'd be prepared." "Hnn."

They came upon a large steel door. Haruka typed in an access code and slide a small, plastic card in the slot provided. As the door opened, she continued, "The Mobil suits are for myself and the other senshi to use. I thought you boys would like something a bit more stylish." The doors fully opened to realize the pilots' precious Gundams. The Japanese man hid his smirk. "You don't cut corners, do you Haruka?" "Anything worth doing is worth doing right." She smiled a sinister grin, but it turned melancholy. "Hey do you mind promising me something before we take off?" "Yes, I do," he said as he headed towards his Gundam. "And why's that?" she said annoyed as she stalked after him. "Because nothing is guaranteed in war." he turned to face her when she did not respond. "You suck," Haruka stated flatly and walked away from the pilot. He huffed at her outburst. "Love you too, Ruka-chan." "Hnn," she shot back in defiance.

Each climbed into their respective machine. Before they could take off, Heero's voice filled the cockpit of Haruka's Mobil suit.

"Haruka…there is only one thing I can honestly promise you." "And what is that?" she asked, trying to mask her curiosity with annoyance. "All I can promise is that no matter what happens, I love you." Haruka cursed at herself. This boy was able to brake through her icy, though exterior and absolutely turn her to putty. "Honto, Heero." she cooed despite herself. "Hai."

Pluto couldn't help but think how old the nineteen-year-old year looked as she sat on her throne. "The anxiety isn't good for her," she murmured. "Yes, but she won't admit it," was her response. The guardian of time looked to her side. The banged pilot of Heavyarms held his emotionless mask as he turned from the girl and back to the conversation taking place. "Well, if you have Ruka-chan and the perfect solider handling theses guys, there shouldn't be a problem," the braided pilot chimed in. "No, they are good, but before Haruka left, I could tell she was worried. Haruka never worries," the aqua haired princess of Neptune corrected him. "we shouldn't be here talking while our comrades are in battle," Wufei scuffed, "We should fight." mercury frowned, "We shouldn't rush into this without a plan. Not even Heero and Haruka should have left without one." "well, we shouldn't be arguing about it. Let's come to a rational decision," Quatre stated.

The arguing continued around the moon bunny. She stood and walked out of the room and down the hallway. The inhabitants of the room followed. The queen of Crystal Tokyo led them to a large metal door. "On the other side of this door are both the Gundams and a few Mobil suits. You do not have to fight; I will not force you. But I am going and I will win." The door began to open as a hand rested on the Bunny's shoulder. "No you won't," Saturn began, "Haruka wouldn't let her 'Koneko' fight in this war, and since she is not here to reinforce it, we will. We are your senshi, Usagi, we will fight for you."

"Well, isn't this a lovely little welcoming party," Haruka scuffed as the enemy came into view. "What's the plan," Heero asked the blonde. "Who said anything about a plan, my dear perfect soldier? There's no time for tact." "I suppose it's for the best," Heero sighed as the dolls they encounter began their attack. The two skilled pilots dodged the attacks and supplied plenty of their own. "Haruka," Heero said between heavy breathing, "What's your location?" "I'm trying to get to the source. I'll take care of as many as I can. You can handle the leftovers, ne?" she answered while taking out three Mobil suits with their own gunfire. "Damn it, Haruka. Don't go so far from me," the cobalt eyed boy growled. "I can handle myself." Heero cursed underneath his breath. "I'll be fine, Yuy. Take care of yourself while I'm gone," Haruka stated as she strayed further, taking out even more dolls. "I hate when you make me worry," Heero murmured as he took on the dolls that were able to escape Haruka's wrath. 

Haruka wouldn't admit it, but her fatigue was catching up with her. But the line of Mobil dolls was thinning out. "Heero, their numbers are getting stronger. Lets finish this and get back to the palace." "Over, Haruka." The blonde prepared to continue her battle, but before she began, the dolls she faced exploded in a fiery glow of scrap metal and flames. 'I hadn't even attacked yet.' When the smoke cleared, a large robotic machine stood before her. Clearly not a Mobil suit or doll; almost like a Gundam. "Oh, sorry to end your fun, but those mindless dolls aren't much of a challenge for someone of your skill," a smoky voice filled the cock-pit. "Who are you," Haruka growled as she prepared to attack if there was need. "You must be tired, my dear. Now, this might hurt, but I promise that it is just the sedative you need." The metallic monster before her started to form what appeared to be pure electricity between its metal hands. The last conscious thought that Haruka had was of the fact that lightning had struck.

Read and review. 


	11. alias: evasion

Codename: Kamikaze

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?

Yo. Thanks to all those whole are submitting reviews. I go back to school tomorrow so I don't know when I'll update again but I'll try to get more out soon. Later.

Wing Zero stood tall amongst the rubble of destroyed Mobil dolls. Its pilot had long since abandoned the cockpit. Heero Yuy sat at the large metallic foot of his Gundam. Chocolate strands blocked the view of cobalt eyes and he held his knees tightly to his chest. 'What the hell went wrong?!' he mentally screamed. His Haruka was gone. There wasn't even a sign of her Mobil suit anywhere to be found. 'I shouldn't have let her out of my sight!' A ragged sob shock his form. He had never cried before. The perfect soldier was seriously thinking about allowing himself to succumb to the tears forming in his eyes when he heard the all to familiar sound of approaching Gundams. Usually, he'd switch into soldier mode, hop into his Gundam, and prepare to battle, but this time it just didn't matter.

Four Gundams landed around the Mobil suit of pilot 01. "Heero!" the god of death shouted as he hopped of of his Gundam and over to his comrade, "Nice job, man." The Japanese man ignored the cheerful brunette. "Hey, you listening to me, man? Shinigami to Hee-chan, come in." "Heero, are you hurt?" Quatre replied concerned, "What's wrong?" "We don't have time for this, Yuy. We have to go help those weak onnas," Wufei sighed as he knelt down to examine the silent pilot for wounds. "Where's Haruka," Trowa suddenly stated after examining the battlefield and finding no sign of the wind senshi. "I don't know!" the perfect soldier screamed as he flew to his feet. "One moment she contacts me and says she's on her way and the next it's like she hasn't even been here!" Heero slammed his fist into Wing Zero out of frustration at his own comments. The others were silent. The brunette placed his forehead against the cool metal of his Mobil suit. "I don't know where she is," he whispered so softly that the others nearly missed it. 

Haruka didn't know where she was. A cell, it looked like, but where? And who the hall had the guts to kidnap her and try to keep her with just a few chains and handcuffs tied to a chair? "Oh, she's awake." The blonde senshi looked around the cell. She had missed it before, but in the corner there was the unmistakable form of a male. "Yeas she is awake, and pretty damn pissed," Haruka scowled. "Hey, hey, hey. No need for that, kitten," the boy cooed as he stepped into Haruka's view. He was a boy of 18 or 19, clearly American. He had golden hair that was short in the back, but long and spiked in the front and the clearest green eyes the senshi had ever seen. "Don't call me kitten," she retorted after examining the boy and finding him no real threat. "Well, then, can I call you Haruka, or maybe you prefer Miss Tenoh? Or how about Sailor Uranus?" "How do you know my name?" she hissed. "I have my ways. But, oh, it's not fair, is it? I know your name, but you have nothing to call me," he smiled. "Oh, I have something to call you all right," she spat. "Tisk. Tisk. Like I was saying, you may call me Suna." "Is that your real name?" Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Of coarse not, kitten. Nothing but an alias." That smirk again. Haruka had decided she didn't like it. 'Heero's smile is so much nicer, even if it is rare.' Heero! She'd forgotten all about him. "Am I the only one you captured?" she demanded. "Oh, do you mean did I capture that Gundam pilot you were with? No, of coarse not. You senshi are the only ones I bother to concern myself with." "What do you mean by that?" Suna heaved a sigh and shot Haruka a 'don't you know anything' look, "The Gundams are more of a Neo-Oz problem." "You mean you're not with Neo-Oz?" Haruka narrowed her eyes. "Of coarse not," Suna almost sounded offended. "Then, who do you work for?"

The outer senshi were definitely in over there heads, " 'Oh, it's simple' Venus said, 'you're senshi. It will be easy to pilot a Mobil suit.' Baka!" Saturn shouted as she fumbled with the controls of her suit. "Calm down, Saturn," Pluto grunted as she braced herself against a barrage of attacks. "Just try not to get hit," Neptune piped in concerned. "Oh, is that the idea? I thought I was supposed to get blown up by these damn dolls," the firefly mumbled sarcastically. "Looks like you onnas could use some back up," a smooth voice sounded over the com-link. Five Gundams swooped in from nowhere. Within seconds, the dolls were destroyed.

The pilots and senshi jumped out of their respective machines. "These dolls were easy prey. Don't tell me you onnas couldn't handle it." "Hey, give us a break! We aren't exactly pilots," Neptune frowned. "Well, we haven't heard from the inner senshi, so I assume the palace hasn't faced any threats yet," Quatre stated while checking Saturn for cuts and bruises. "We should go back though and see what Serenity will have us do next," Pluto responded while climbing back into her Mobil suit. "Oh, Uranus isn't with you? Did she head back to the palace already?" The pilots fell silent. "Senshi," Heero began. "Something's happened, hasn't it," Neptune sighed, "With Haruka?" "Hai," the perfect soldier squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the miserable looks on the senshi's faces. "Well, let's get back then." Heero's eyes flew open and then quickly narrowed, "You don't sound to concerned." Neptune turned on her heel with a bounce and smiled knowingly, "You don't know Haruka like we do. We don't have to worry. She's alive. I can tell." The Japanese man's dislike for the aqua haired princess grew. How dare she imply he didn't know his lover. 'well' if you did, you probably wouldn't be as worried,' the little voice in the back of his head answered. "Stupid conscience," the perfect soldier mumbled underneath his breath as he followed the other Mobil suits back to the palace.

"Alias: evasion?" Haruka murmured. "Yep," Suna smirked as he toyed with the chains and handcuffs that held Haruka in place. "But you are working with Neo-Oz, right?" "Sigh," Suna huffed, "Well, we work for a common goal." "And what's that?" "We want to see your little queen out of power." Haruka's face gave away her surprise and confusion. "Let me explain, kitten. This goes way  back to the days when the Negaverse needed human energy. They would drain their poor victims dry, but they would leave them with something." "And what is that?" The wind senshi asked intrigued, despite herself. "Well, I'm not really sure how to put it. It's like an aching, a need really," he said with disdain in his voice. "A need for what?" Haruka was getting uncomfortable. He could tell. And he liked it. "A need to see your precious queen and her inner senshi destroyed." he cooed into her ear. Haruka growled and tried to break the chains confining her. "Keep it up and you'll hurt yourself," Suna warned. "And why should you care?" "Because I have no intention on hurting you. Or the other outer senshi for that matter," he stated frankly. "Why?" "The inner senshi and the queen, they were the one's to destroy the Negaverse. They killed our queen. They 'healed' us but still left that aching and their destruction is the only thing that will satisfy that ache. That's why I captured you. We will eventually capture the others and see to it that you four aren't around to protect the inner senshi and the rabbit," he said with a maniacal smirk. "If you hurt the senshi or my Koneko, I'll…" Haruka spat but was cut off when he slid his hand behind her neck and yanked her face dangerously close to his own. "For your sake, my dear, I hope that threat is idle. our intentions are to only destroy the queen and inner senshi, don't make us take action against you as well." Suna's lips brushed the wind senshi's and he quickly pulled back as she snapped at him. He pet her head with a giggle. "Or perhaps," he continued as he turned to leave, "We'll have to do something about your Gundam pilots."

"They're still following us," Saturn huffed over the com-link. "Who are these guys?" the god of death responded. "We can't let them get to close to the palace," Pluto said anxiously. They had been aware of the two Mobil suits that had been following them for quit a while. "I'm getting tired of this," Heero made a sharp turn and headed towards the two metallic creatures. 

"Heero, what the hell are you doing?" "They might know something about Haruka," he shouted as he sped towards the suits. Instead of attacking, the two Mobil suits landed and waited for Heero and the others to do the same. The doors to the cockpits opened up to reveal two girls. One had brilliant blue eyes and flame colored hair that flipped out just below the jaw line. The other had challenging lavender orbs and blue hair pulled into two buns at the sides of her head. The senshi and pilots abandoned their own cockpits, but stayed near their suits. "Who are you?" the perfect soldier demanded gruffly. "Alias: Taki," the lavender eyed girl purred. "Alias: Toorima," the red head piped in. "Where's Haruka?" Heero scowled. "Haruka?" Toorima asked her partner. "He means the outer senshi that Suna captured," Taki rolled her eyes. "Oh, she's fine. In fact, we're here to take you to go see her." "Whoa, girlie. We aren't going anywhere," the god of death said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, not you," Taki replied, "We're here for the outer senshi. "Now, come with us please." "no way," Saturn growled. The two girls sighed and leapt back into their suits. the soldiers and senshi reacted as quickly as they could, but it was too late. The same electricity that had attacked the wind senshi was hurled at the soldiers. 

"Why do they always want to do it the hard way," Taki sighed as she gathered the tall guardian of time in her arms and placed her in the cockpit of her suit. "Ugh." "Hey, Taki. this guy's still awake." The blue haired girl walked over to her companion and the semiconscious boy. "Tell me where Haruka is," he said as he struggled to get up. "oh, poor boy," Taki said as she turned to climb into her Mobil suit, "it's sweet that you're so worried for her, but if I was you, I'd worry about the Neo-Oz soldiers that are with out a doubt on there way here" "Don't hurt her, or I'll kill you," he hissed. "I'll see what I can do," Taki replied as she flew of. "Just don't hurt her."


End file.
